


Into Darkness

by jenny_wren



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny_wren/pseuds/jenny_wren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scence from Into Darkness - Why it was Spock and not Bones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Darkness

Jim crawls. He’s hot and shivery and the ship is see-sawing around him as if the stabilizers had never turned back on. It would be so easy to curl in and let himself dissolve from the inside out but he’s not going to die lost in the cold metal guts of his ship.

Vision blurring, numb and burning, he collapses against the containment door. Its solidity steadies him and he lifts his raw hand to the window and presses it against the glass.

“Sc-,” he swallows against his stinging throat and tries again, “Scotty.”

Scotty’s head whips round and he stares at Jim for one long second before his eyes close and his head drops,

“Aw shite.”

Jim’s brain stalls and before he can force his pounding head to come up with words the nausea clenches its grip around his belly and he retches painfully. All that’s left in him is bile that coats his throat sore and bitter.

Scotty growls, “You punched me out, you stupid little bugger.”

“Sorry,” Jim manages.

“You stupid, stupid bugger.” And Scotty punches the wall, crumpling in on it until the wall seems to be the only thing holding him up.

“You ’kay?”

Scotty scrubs at his face with his hands. “Right.” He pulls himself back upright and briskly straightens his jacket. “Right. I’ll call the Doc.”

“No,” Jim pants as his brain spins out, “no, no, no.”

“What?”

“Not Bones. I-” he can’t, not Bones, he can’t do this with Bones on the other side of that door. 

And oh God but he suddenly understands Spock all those weeks that now seem like years ago. Of course Spock couldn’t say goodbye to Uhura over the comms when he was burning up in that volcano. The entire idea is obscene. 

If he could touch, just one touch, the nudge of elbows, the clunk of feet, a slap on the back, contact burning through the cloth. Ten thousand words couldn’t say as much as one clutch of his hand. 

The press of their bodies together, Bones’ fingers twined with his, the huff of Bones’ breath against his hair. Bones holding him tight against the encroaching dark.

Jim gasps, his clenched closed eyes stinging with salt. 

“Not Bones,” he croaks, “call Spock.”


End file.
